Long, Long Way to Go
by nodoubtrox
Summary: I’ve still got a long, long way to go before I can say goodbye. To all I ever knew." Mohinder paused. "To you, Molly." Molly and Mohinder in FYG


**disclaimer: don't own heroes. **

**My first Heroes fic! I was rewatching Five Years Gone, and I was just wondering about how Molly and Mohinder were doing…and then this happened. **

_**Summary: "I've still got a long, long way to go before I can say goodbye. To all I ever knew." Mohinder paused. "To you, Molly." (Molly and Mohinder in FYG) **_

**Long, Long Way to Go**

_To you I wish you everything  
And all the best that life can bring  
I only hope you think of me sometimes_

Then everytime I turn around  
And you're nowhere to be found  
I know

I gotta long, long way to go  
Before I can say goodbye to you  
Oh, I gotta long, long way I know  
Before I can say goodbye  
To all I ever knew, to you  
To you

_-Long, Long Way to Go, __Def Leppard_

His mind wandered, and he groaned. He needed to find something to do, or his mind would wander, and then he would think of _her_. 

He had let her down; he knew that much. And if he hadn't let her down, he should've. He had promised to keep her safe, and now he was helping the President find a way to get rid of these people; they were never _safe_. 

He may trust that Bennet and his partner (though partner was really a weak word for the strange relationship that man had with Hana Gitelman) are keeping her safe, but nothing is too safe for his little girl, his Molly Walker. 

Mohinder Suresh sat down in Kirby Plaza (or what _used_ to be Kirby Plaza) and let his mind wander to Molly. From the last pictures he had seen, she was getting more beautiful every day, and from what he was told, she was getting to be incredibly smart ("She wants to be a geneticist, how shocking" Bennet had passed along to him, Hana smirking as she handed him the picture; it was the first time he had actually gone to see the pair, usually he just received pictures of her in the mail, but Mohinder felt like he owed them a thank you in person, though it was really Hiro he should be thanking, he was reminded.)

"Mohinder," Mohinder visibly jumped, knocked from his thoughts, at first reaching for his gun (that he unwillingly had brought along with him), but then realized that he must have imagined it; it couldn't be _her_ voice; he had merely been thinking of her, and imagined it. 

"Mohinder," she whispered. "It's me." 

He turned around, and was met with the sight of Molly Walker coming up to him, smiling nervously but elatedly at the same time. She threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly, as though she would never, ever let go. He held onto her just as tightly. 

The silence was comfortable, and Molly simply smiled at Mohinder, grabbing his hand, as he marveled over how much and yet how little she had changed since he last saw her in person. 

But Molly had (finally) gone to see him for a reason. 

"Mohinder, Hiro wants to change the past." 

"I know. I was at Isaac Mendez's loft, have you seen the map of time that he has set up there? It really is extraordinary, and -" 

"I don't want him to change this." For the first time, Molly's voice betrayed fear, and Mohinder found himself getting gradually confused. 

"Why? Wouldn't you rather live in a world where you're not considered a terrorist?" 

"I'd rather live in a world where I know you." Mohinder looked at her, still confused ('so much for being smart,' Molly couldn't help but think to herself) and continued. "If our strings do not cross before the bomb goes off, or before whatever Hiro goes back and changes, I have to think that we'll never meet. I know, we met before the bomb, but if he goes back and changes enough, we might never meet. I mean, you know that I lo-"

"Molly, why? Wouldn't your life be better without me?" She raised her eyebrows. "I mean, I haven't exactly helped you, I've let you down so much, and"

"And you're my hero." 

"I'm not a hero. Far from it, actually. I'm one of the reasons that people like you are being hunted, killed! Noah Bennet and Hana Gitelman are usually able to keep the harmless ones away from Homeland Security, but your ability is not considered harmless. I should know. They have mentioned to me more than once how much they want to find you in particular, so they can use you and your ability. Yours is one that they can use to track the others, and the possibility…well, they told me that if you were ever found, that I would have to do whatever it took to get you on our side."

Molly paused after Mohinder's rant, almost laughing at him. Of course she already knew all of this — there had been a published warrant for her arrest (as well as for the arrest of Candice, but they would never find her — even Molly couldn't), and they had mentioned how Dr. Suresh had said how useful she would be to the cause. She had practically laughed. "You don't trust Bennet and Wireless to keep me safe?"

"No. I should've kept you safe." And as much as Molly wanted to argue, tell him how much he meant to her, she couldn't, because he should've kept her safe. Silence filled the air around them, and she averted her eyes to the ground. 

"You know how you build people up in your mind, and your subconscious always knows that they can't be that amazing?" She smiled weakly. "You're pretty amazing Mohinder." 

"Molly,"

"Mohinder, stop. I'm capable of recognizing my own feelings."

"Well, obviously not."

"I'm not a child!" Molly yelled. 

"You're fifteen!" 

She just looked at him, her eyes deflating and discoloring, going hard and black right in front of his eyes. 

"Normal fifteen year old girls are worried about their grades, or if they're skinny, or if boys like them. I have to worry about getting killed or captured by the government. Everyone that I love has died. My mother and father. Micah, the first person my age who I could actually talk to. Officer Parkman…well, he's definitely dead to me, hunting people like he is now. I bet he doesn't even remember me. And to be honest, Mohinder, you should've kept me safe, you should've stayed with me. If I'm such a child, why do I have to live like this?" 

Mohinder instantly felt bad with a look at her sad and serious eyes; she always had such an affect on him. 

"Molly, you're better than I ever could've imagined. Beautiful, brilliant, caring, passionate…why, you're quite the dream girl, aren't you?" Her face brightened considerably, and a daring look entered her eyes. "Every father's dream; and I so wish I had been around to see you grow up like this." Her face fell, her eyes darkened once again, and she closed her eyes quickly, before he could notice the moisture building up in them (not that Mohinder noticed the last until later, after he had replayed the moment a million times in his mind.) 

"Mohinder…you'll always be my hero." 

Mohinder saw it in her eyes before it happened. Before she tentatively placed her hands around his neck. Before she closed her eyes. 

Before he almost let her, because he realized then why her eyes had brightened when he called her his dream girl. 

Because he didn't want to let her down again, and if this was the last time he ever saw her, he wanted her to have a good memory (even if he would kill himself for it until he died.) 

But he didn't let her. 

He pushed her away gently, cursing himself for almost letting it happen. 

She didn't look embarrassed, just disappointed. 

At heart she was still the same girl whose life he saved so many years ago. But she wasn't the same girl — she was a grown woman (even if she was only fifteen) who still wanted (_needed_) Mohinder to protect her. 

And who he still wanted (_needed_) to protect. 

_Why_ couldn't she hero worship someone like…Superman, or Batman, or Hiro Nakamura…or even Peter Petrelli?

"Mohinder, I lo-"

"It was great to finally get to see you Molly." 

He knew that she wanted to say that she loved him, but he was afraid. Afraid of what type of love it was. 

He had destroyed her life, piece by piece, even when he wasn't around her anymore. 

And now, unknowingly and unintentionally, she was going to destroy his. 

"Goodbye Mohinder," she whispered, not moving. 

"Molly, I've still got a long, long way to go before I can say goodbye. To all I ever knew." He paused, giving her his first real, genuine smile in five years. 

"To you, Molly." 

o.O.o.o.O.o.

**Wow, I've gotta say, that went off in a totally different direction than I planned when I started the story. But anyways, I hope I did justice to these amazing characters!!**

**Review please :) **

**-amanda**


End file.
